Happenings
by musik577
Summary: Zachary Goode left on a top secret mission 6 months ago. There had been no contact, no call ins, no nothing. And so when he arrives back, things are different. Things have happened. To Cammie. And so the race against time begins. He has 3 days. 3 days to change everything before time runs out. -"Things are different now Zach, things have happened since you were here. To Cammie."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello (: Yay! Holidays! Finished school yesterday and have 2 weeks until term 3 so hopefully I will be updating more regularly. So, here is my new story Happenings (: Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Zach POV

"_Don't worry Cammie," I whispered as I pressed myself against her, "I'll be back soon." My voice was weak, even I could tell. I was reassuring her when I couldn't even reassure myself. She unwrapped herself from my arms and wiped tears from her eyes._

"_I.. I know," she said, her hair flying in the wind. She was so beautiful, even when she protested that she was the most normal looking girl in the world. Her brown hair danced and twirled in the wind, whipping around her head. Her eyelashes had tears clinging to the ends, and yet she shone. _

"_Trust me ok? I'll be back," I said, trying to smile. She just nodded and watched me closely with her striking blue eyes._

"_Be careful Zach," she says so quietly I almost don't hear her. I bit my lip and wrapped her in my arms again. _

"_Of course darling," I mumbled into her hair, "I'm Goode remember?" I heard her laugh weakly. A announcement for my plane rings through the airport. We step back and stare at each other. _

"_Come back soon," she whispers, trying to manage a smile. I try to smile back, keeping my cover all the way._

"_Of course Gallagher Girl," she smiles a little at her nickname, even though it had been years since we were behind the safe walls of Gallagher. I lean over and kiss her, hoping she felt all my unspoken words. I pulled away gently, and picked up my bags._

"_Bye Blackthorne Boy," she whispers, staring straight at me. _

"_See you soon Gallagher Girl," I reply quietly, smoothing down her hair. I give her one last smile before walking to the departures gate. I stare at it quietly before suddenly turning._

"_Cammie?" she looks up, wiping tears from her eyes, breaking my heart in the process._

"_I love you," I whisper, trying to keep my voice from cracking._

"_I love you too Zach," she says, smiling while a tear trickles down her cheek. I smile sadly before walking through the departures gate. Not looking bac_k.

…

6 MONTHS LATER…

"Please put your seatbelts on, we are preparing for landing," a voice booms through the speakers of the plane. I click my seatbelt and stare out the window.

The night's dark and stars sprinkle across the sky. Lights sparkle all around, as the plane dips closer and closer to the ground. Finally the plane hits the tarmac.

"Welcome to the United States, ladies and Gentlemen," the voice says as the plane gently comes to a stop, and I couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. 6 months. 6 months away from America, away from my friends.

Away from Cammie.

I absentmindedly go through customs, nodding at the officials who are looking at my passport.

"Welcome back Mr Goode," the official nods and smiles before handing back my passport.

"Thank you," I smile and walk out into the night.

No one was waiting for me of course. I didn't even know I was coming back. But as I hailed a taxi and directed it to my home, I couldn't help be disappointed.

I opened my wallet and smiled at the photo of Cammie laughing stuck at the front. She was laughing and looking away from the camera, yet it captured her perfectly. I stroked the photo lovingly before staring out the window.

The roads became more and more familiar as I got closer and closer to home. But a little part of me was worried. What if Cammie was angry? If she screamed and all I could say to her was I couldn't tell her?

I tried to shrug off the questions weighing down my heart and tried to focus on seeing Cammie. Probably curled up on the couch with the TV blaring and one of her chick flicks still playing. I smiled at the thought.

Suddenly a turn tore me out of my thoughts. I took in a breath as I realised we were on our street. Me and Cammie's street. Cammie and my street. The taxi pulled closer and closer to number 15 as I inched closer and closer to the door. The taxi came to a stop.

I opened the door.

I handed the taxi driver some notes, and without another glanced picked up my bag and walked towards number 15.

It looked like how it always looked. The garden was neat, Cammie planted loads of flowers one time so flowers lined the garden. The trees still loomed above the house. The grass was still soft. But as I walked up the driveway, I found it harder and harder to breath. I was so close. I was so close to Cammie.

I pulled out a key with shaky hands. I put it in the lock and twist. The door popped open and I stepped inside.

The house was quiet and still, pictures lined on the walls like always. I walked towards the lounge, hoping that Cammie was still on. The TV blared lightly as my heart quickened. I walked in the door.

And stopped.

And stared at Grant who was sitting on the couch watching the football.

**Okay, how was that? I know you probably just read that last sentence and are staring daggers at the screen right now, but remember, I am ZAMMIE 100%. All will be revealed (ish) in the next chapter (: Review! Thanks for reading XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**So… chapter 2 (: Doesn't add much to the plot but… oh well. Chapter 3 up soon! **

Chapter 2

Cammie POV

"_Don't worry Cammie," Zach whispers as I cling onto him, not wanting to let go, "I'll be back soon." We both knew it was a lie. In our world, nothing was certain. I reluctantly unwrap myself from his arms. _

"_I.. I know," I whisper, the wind whipping around us. I stared at Zach, just like I first did in D.C. I stared at his green eyes, the same ones which always had me melting. I stared at his soft, dark hair which was messed up but looking perfect._

"_Trust me ok? I'll be back," Zach gently grips my arm. He looks sad, and that's when I realise that I'm not the only one with a breaking heart._

"_Be careful Zach," I whisper, even though I know that even being 'careful' can't stop things from happening. Zach takes one look at my tearful eyes and sweeps me back into his arms. I try to breath in his scent, his sweet lemony soap flooding my nose. I bury my face in his arm._

"_Of course darling," I feel him mumble in my hair, "I'm Goode remember?" I laugh weakly at his attempt to cheer me up. An announcement for Zach's plane rings through the airport. We step back and stare at each other. _

"_Come back soon," I whispers, trying to manage a smile. _

"_Of course Gallagher Girl," Zach replies, sending me a classic, if not small, smirk. I smile at our old nicknames. It's been so long since we were back at Gallagher, where we were safe. Zach leans over and captures my lips with his. I close my eyes and try to enjoy my last moments with him. After a while, we pull away slowly. _

"_Bye Blackthorne Boy," I whisper, watching Zach _

"_See you soon Gallagher Girl," he absentmindedly plays with my hair before bravely giving me one last smile. He walks slowly towards the departure gate, as I watch his retreating figure. _

"_Cammie?" Zach's voice suddenly ring across the small space, but as I look up, it feels like he's halfway around the world already. _

"_I love you," he whispers, just loud enough so I can hear._

"_I love you too Zach," I say with a smile. I watch as he offers one last smile before turning back to the departures gate. He walks towards it, not looking back. _

_But I don't tear my eyes away from his back. I watch as he slowly gets smaller and smaller, before disappearing from my sight, a worried feeling already setting in my gut. _

…

6 MONTHS LATER…

"Cammie," Bex's voice shakes me out of my daydream.

"Huh?" I mutter, watching as she and Grant sits on the couch, staring at me looking concerned.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Deep down, I know I have the best, most caring friends in the universe. But right now, all I wanted was my most annoying, smirk wearing boyfriend.

"No thanks," I smile at them and turn back to the TV. The football's on tonight. I stare aimlessly at the TV screen, faintly watching tiny white cladded figures running across a green field. I smile at the memory of Zach and a football game. He would sit on the edge of the couch, watching it intently while I in turn, watched him. He'd shout at the TV and clap loudly and I'd always roll my eyes, laughing. I groaned internally. Everything I did, I kept thinking back to one thing.

Suddenly I notice Bex trying to stifle a yawn. I try not to frown.

"You guys, you know I love you and all, but you do know that you guys don't have to be here with me?" Bex and Grant exchange a look.

"Yeah but we want to be here," Grant says, smiling at me. I smile lightly back. Now days, every night either Macey, Bex or Liz and their boyfriends would turn up at my house, staying till I was in bed. I knew that they were worried about me but I hated to think that I was stopping them from doing something better than just hanging around with me.

"Hey, don't worry about it Cam, you're important to us too you know," Bex said with a toss of her hair, grinning at me. I just laughed.

I shifted my gaze to the window and stared outside. There was a dark blue sky with a few shiny stars sprinkled across the sky. I sighed and once again, my thoughts went back to Zach. Where was he? Was he ok? Was he thinking about me?

"Don't worry Cammie," Grant's voice cut through my endless lists of questions, I turned to him.

"He's coming back," Grant offered her a small smile, "I know he will, for you anyway," Grant smiles and his stare lingers on me for a second before he turns his head back to the TV.

I absentmindedly finger the heart necklace that has hung around my neck for the last 6 months. I subtly glance over at Grant, and suddenly I can see light bags under his eyes and faint worry lines on his forehead. Even though everyone thinks I've suffered the most from Zach vanishing off the face of the Earth, I realise that maybe I wasn't. I had lost a boyfriend and a really close friend, while Grant had lost his brother. His best friend.

I lean back into the couch and close my eyes. I feel myself falling asleep, drifting off into dreamland. But my last thought was _where are you Zach?_

**Reviews are much appreciated! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! First of all, thanks to everyone that reviewed and alerted and stuff! I really love seeing that stuff (: Second, an anonymous reviewer asked a good question, about why Zach couldn't see Cammie when I wrote that she was there in chapter 2. Anyway, basically, Cammie's in her room; you'll see in this chapter (: Thanks for pointing that out! On with the story… (:**

Chapter 3

Zach POV

I stood, frozen, staring at Grant who was staring in shock at me, the TV forgotten. For a long time no one moved, no one spoke. We just stared at each other.

"Grant," I managed to splutter out finally, still staring at him.

"Zach," he replied, blinking fast.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, as we both started to move a little. Grant narrowed his eyes.

"I should be asking you the same thing," I flinched. He was right of course.

"I think we need to talk." Grant watched as I slowly made my way over to the couch.

"Why are you here?" I stared as Grant stared at his hands, thinking.

"We have been visiting a lot lately," Grant started slowly, finally looking up and meeting my eye.

"We?"

"Me, Bex, Macey, Nick, Liz and Jonas," I nodded. The old gang.

"Why?" Grant suddenly shifted. He stared straight at me, his eyes burning.

"Things are different now Zach, things have happened since you were here. To Cammie." Suddenly my heart beat quickened. I could feel blood pounding through my brain as I processed the words. _Happened. To Cammie. _

I stood up quickly and turned to the door. I moved towards the bedroom, only wanting to see Cammie, safe and sound. Suddenly a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Don't even think about it Goode," I froze. I looked up to find Bex's glaring brown eyes staring daggers at me. She pointed at the seat I just left. I numbly moved back.

"What… what happened?" I dropped my head into my hands, not sure if I wanted to know the answer. It was silent for a while. No one spoke.

"Lots of stuff has happened Zach," Grant said finally, his voice soft.

"Why can't I go see her?" I stared up at Bex, who was guarding the door.

"She's got insomnia Zach, this is the first time she's slept in a week," Bex said quietly. I looked up.

"When?" Bex avoided my eyes.

"About 2 months after you left." _You left_. Those words echoed in my brain, painfully reminding me of my absence.

"What happened?" I stared from Grant to Bex who exchanged a look.

"Well…" Bex looked unsure of how to start, "3 things I guess mainly."

"What?"

"About a month after you left, Cam got sent on a mission," Bex started, "her field partner was a brand new agent, and it was an easy job." Bex paused.

"But somehow… something went wrong." Bitterly, I thought, something always goes wrong.

"And her field partner died in hospital 3 days later," there was a silence that followed. I shuddered about thinking how I would feel if my field partner died on the job. I swallowed hard.

"What… else?" It was almost too painful to ask.

"There have been 2 kidnapping attempts on her by the Circle," Grant said bluntly. I just sat there, trying to understand that.

_Cammie almost got kidnapped 2 times? _

"Zach…" Bex bit her lip and stared at me, "where were you?" I didn't meet her eye.

"I can't tell you," I muttered, my head low. Bex stood up.

"Well Zach," Bex said, her voice full of anger, "what are you going to tell Cammie?" I flinched, as though she had slapped me across the face.

"What are you going to tell her?" I felt my hands shake.

"Look Zach," Bex's voice softened slightly, "Cammie _needed _you. When she needed you the most, you weren't there. And so you're going to have to tell her why." I sat there with my eyes closed, trying to forget what I had just heard. Hoping it was just some nightmare.

"Cammie _needed _you Zach," Grant said suddenly, "Cammie _still _needs you." I looked up and blinked at them.

"You're right," I whispered, pulling at my hair, "you're right." Grant got up and moved to Bex's side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Now that you're back…" Grant started, staring at me, "we'll leave her in your hands." I nodded numbly. Bex came up to me and briefly hugged me before letting go and walking to the door. Grant patted me on the back gently. They were about to leave when I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait," they both turned and stared at me. I looked up at them from the couch.

"You said 3 things happened, what's the last?" Bex dropped her hand from the doorknob. It fell limply to her side.

"What's the last?" I repeated when the both didn't say anything.

"Zach…" Bex started, looking stricken, "Abby's MIA."

We stood in silence as I sat in shock, the words echoing through my head. I dropped my head into my hands, not able to take it any longer.

"And Zach?" Grant said gently, as I blearily looked up at him.

"Cammie… She's going on a mission in 3 days, to find Abby," Grant stopped. I couldn't breathe. Bex watched me sadly.

"She needed you the most Zach, _and you weren't there_."

**Okay, how was it? Review? ;) Oh and has anyone seen the new Heist Society cover? Perfect Scoundrels? It's awesome! And I'm in a super happy mood coz I brought Heist Society yesterday in hardback! (: So happy (: Anyway, review! Thanks for reading XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**So… chapter 4. This was a weirdish paragraph to write, I wasn't too sure where to go with this, but bear with me (: Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, I really appreciate it (: I do see that yeah, I might have been a little too harsh on Zach but hopefully I can unintentionally make that into a factor of this story XD **

Chapter 4

Cammie POV

I stirred and for a moment, everything felt unfamiliar. The softness, the warmth; it was something that I hadn't felt in a long time. I stretched out in my bed, realising that it was the first time in weeks that I had a proper sleep. I had never felt more awake in my life.

And I could feel eyes.

I could feel someone watching me, Bex maybe? I stuck my head out from the duvet and blinked quickly, adjusting to the bright light. My eyes focused on a figure sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

Zach.

I just stared, wondering if I had finally gone so far as hallucinating about him. He sat there, his clothes wrinkled, watching me with those oh so familiar green eyes.

I pinched myself. Hard. And winced when I felt the pain. He still sat there, staring back at me.

"Zach?" I managed to croak, too afraid to touch him in case he became a column of smoke or something.

"Yeah, it's me," a familiar voice replied quietly, his eyes still staring at me.

"Oh." This wasn't how I expected our reunion. I expected hugging and tears and maybe even a bouquet of flowers.

Not an awkward silence and a staring competition.

"So when did you get back?" I asked weakly, not knowing what to say.

"Last night," he said absentmindedly.

"What-" I started just as he said "how-". We both stopped suddenly and smiled shyly at each other.

"Ladies first," he smiled and gestured for me to go on.

"What happened with your mission?" I was met with silence. I waited patiently.

"It went… ok," he didn't elaborate. I looked away.

"So how… are you?" The moment he said that, I knew he already knew about everything that had happened.

"You saw Bex and Grant last night right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm… ok," I stared down at my hands. Suddenly everything I had been trying to repress came forward again, from Lucy to Abby. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Hey," suddenly I found Zach sitting by my side, my hand clutched in his, "it's going to be ok," I tried to smile but failed. How many people, how many times had I been told that? I brushed away my tear and cursed myself for being so weak.

"Hey Cam?" I looked up at him. He sounded unsure and hesitant. So unlike Zach.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," he squeezed my hand a bit tighter as he said this, as if it pained him to say it, "that I wasn't there when everything happened." I stared at him, at his tired red-rimmed eyes to his messed up hair. He blamed _himself?_

"No it's fine," I tried to say but he cut me off angrily.

"No it's _not _fine. I wasn't there for you Cam, I should have been. I left you when you needed me most. And I can't help but hate myself for doing that," he looked at me with eyes full of pain and misery, "_I wasn't there for you Cammie." _

"Now listen carefully Zachary Goode," I grabbed his hand and forced his eyes to stare into mine, "do not even _think _about blaming any of this on _you_. Because you didn't do anything wrong. I know you weren't there for me then, but you're here for me _now._ And that's what counts Zach, for me. That you're here," I let out a long breath and watched Zach closely. He stared back.

"You're right," he said quietly, grasping my hand, "all that matters is that we're here _together_," he wrapped his arms around me and suddenly I can't help but wonder how I got through the last 6 months without feeling his warmth and care. I breathed in his scent, the sweet smell that soup seemed to have no effect on anyone else.

"We're together," I agreed happily, sinking into his warmth. I leaned up and kissed him softly, his lips lingering on his. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I always knew you couldn't resist me Gallagher Girl," Zach smirked. I laughed. It was the first time he smirked in this whole encounter.

"Keep on dreaming Blackthorne Boy," I teased right back. We lay down on the bed, side by side, our hands clutching. Our relationship wasn't perfect, but it was slowly building up. I listened to Zach's breathing, soft and regular. Soon my eyelids began to droop and I was lulled into a sleep where I felt safe, with a certain Blackthorne Boy by my side.

**Review? (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Ok, this chapter is pretty fluffy, just some cuteness for all you Zammie lovers out there! **

**Chapter 5**

**Zach POV**

I woke up smiling. I had a nice dream for the first time in 6 months, with Cammie by my side.

So that's why I immediately started to panic when I realised she _wasn't_ lying next to me.

"Cammie?" I called out, trying not to sound too panicked.

"In the kitchen," she called back as I slumped back down, trying to regulate my breathing again. I'd almost lost her once, I wasn't about to take chances again.

I quickly pulled on some clothes, the first thing that was mine I saw in the room and hurried into the kitchen. I leant against the doorway watching as Cammie stood, an apron wrapped around her, smudges of flour on her face and a frustrated look on her face. I tried not to laugh as she stared daggers at the cookbook in front of her. Suddenly she turned if she felt me watching.

"Making breakfast I see?" I said watching her. She snorted.

"Breakfast? More like a failed attempt at lunch," she said pointing at the clock then turning back to her mixing bowl. I glanced at the clock, 12:30. I walked over to Cammie's smile, placing a light kiss on her forehead. She blushed.

"What was that for?" She blushed and tried not to smile.

"Just a good morning," I replied smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"I see you haven't stopped smirking huh?" Cammie glared. I smirked back.

"So what are you making?" I asked, eying her bowl of brown looking slop. She sighed.

"Cookies," she looked ruefully at the book, "well they're supposed to be," I just laughed. I examined the cooking book then looked at her mixture.

"Er, Cammie? How much milk did you put?" I looked from the book's instruction of _tough, doughy substance_ to Cammie's watery mixture.

"A cup, it says on the book," she snapped, wiping flour on her apron while tucking back stray strands of hair. I tried to stifle my laughter.

"What?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"It says a _tablespoon _of milk," I said laughing, pointing at the book. Her mouth became a small 'o' as she reread the instructions.

"Whoops," she said, as she stared at the bowl of mixture in distaste, "ah, screw it," she threw the mixture into the bin.

"I see you got your mother's cooking talents huh?" I asked her playfully, nudging her in the ribs. She winced. I suddenly frowned.

"Haha," she laughed sarcastically but she lightly gripped her ribs.

"Cammie," she looked up, "what's wrong with your ribs?" She flinched.

"It's nothing," she reassured me, and once again I realised my girlfriend was a _really _good spy.

"It's not. Show me," Cammie bit her lip and reluctantly pulled up her shirt. I gasped at the bruise which covered her side. It was a deep purple and even looking at it was painful.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"Uh, the last attempt…" she trailed off, not sure how to say it. But I understood. The last Circle attempt to kidnap Cammie.

"I'm going to get him," I said fiercely, as my hands shook at the pain that she had to be going through.

"Not now Zach," her voice was soft and I turned to her. She looked so small and vulnerable, my heart melted.

"Let's just forget about that stuff for now," she looked up at me with those blue eyes and I couldn't help but offer her a small smile. I gently wrapped her in my arms, making sure not to hurt her.

"You're right," I mumbled into her hair. I heard her laugh softly.

"When am I not?" I just smiled into her hair.

Suddenly the phone rang.

We reluctantly untangled ourselves from each other and turned towards the phone. Cammie put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Cammie smiled against the phone.

"Hi to you too Macey." I relaxed a little.

"Yeah, I'm wearing something nice," Cammie rolled her eyes at me and I smirked at her t-shirt and jeans ensemble topped with a floury apron. She hit me with the tea towel.

"Now? Really?" I pretended to wince and rubbed my arm. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ok, we're coming," Cammie sighed. Uh oh.

"Bye," Cammie hung up.

"What is it?" I asked, preparing for the worst.

"Lunch with the gang." Oh. I swallowed.

**Important (ish) A/N:  
Fluffy? I hope so (: Anyway, because term 3 of school starts Monday (this is in New Zealand btw) I won't be updating as much. I'm probably going to stick to a weekend update weekly, so no like 2 or 3 times a week updates from the past 2 week. Sorry! And also, I realised that I don't have a pic for this story :O So if anyone see's one they like anywhere please put it in a review or PM me, so far I have no idea as to what kind of picture! Oh and lol… you know the incident with the tablespoon of milk in this chapter? Yeah it was inspired by an incident by yours truly some time ago… I gave up cooking shortly after! XD Sorry for the long AN… :L **

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Eh, sorry for the week long wait… School's started again and homework is causing chaos :L An essay, an information booklet and a speech for the first week back… :L Oh well (: Read on!**

**Chapter 6**

**Cammie POV**

We drove in a comfortable silence to Bex's house. I looked over at Zach to see him clutching the wheel, the only sign to show he was stressed.

"Hey," I said softly, placing my hand gently on his arm, "don't worry about it," he gave me a small half smile.

We pulled up outside their house. There were already 2 other cars outside so I guess Macey and Liz had already arrived. We sat in the car for a bit, just sitting. I touched his arm lightly.

"Let's go." He nodded, and being the spy I am I noticed that he was tenser than usual, his arm slightly stiff.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked as we walked slowly up the driveway.

"It's been a long time," he answered, avoiding the question. He ran a hand through his hair, something I knew he only did when he was stressed.

"Well to tell the truth, it's been a long time for me too," I admitted. Zach stared at me looking confused.

"Well we didn't really all come together you know? I saw like all of them at least once a week but never all together," I explained as we stood in front of Bex's door.

"Oh," he stared at the door. I slipped my hand into his and squeezed it gently. He offered me a small half smile.

I leaned over and pressed the doorbell. The door opened before my hand even left the doorbell. Bex grinned happily at us before quickly launching herself at me in a hug.

"Hey! Come in, everyone's waiting," she pushed us in, a little harder than necessary though I doubt she realised. I smiled, _Bex._

We walked towards the living room with Bex talking happily beside us. We had been here loads of times before of course, but it felt almost foreign as we walked through.

The moment we walked through the door, everyone's head turned towards us. I had to grin at the sight in front of me. Macey with her arms crossed clearly annoyed at something Grant said who was sitting next to her, grinning. Liz picking up a pile of books strewn across the floor, no doubt from an 'oopsie daisy'. Jonas was sitting next her, trying not to laugh.

But in a heartbeat the girls were up at around me, squealing and hugging me as I squealed and hugged back. We turned around to see Zach 'man- hugging' Jonas and Grant. I saw that Zach was no longer tense, instead he looked relaxed and was smiling and already smirking. Grant leant over and whispered something in his ear and I saw Zach nod but no one noticed the smile slip off his face.

We sat down at the couch, everyone smiling and laughing.

"So Zach," Jonas said finally when we all settled down, "when did you get back?" Everyone knew of course but it was small talk.

"Yesterday night," he answered casually. We sat in a silence, no one sure what to say.

"So have any of you guys been on any mission lately?" Zach asked delicately as he looked around our group.

"Not really," Macey answered, "we're mostly stuck on paperwork and small assignments," Zach nodded.

"Well me and Jonas have been working on a new programme and we're flying out next week," Liz piped in, smiling at Jonas.

"Where are you going?"

"London," everyone turned to Bex who shrugged.

"Why all look at me?" She demanded. Everyone tried not to smile.

"Well," Grant wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "you're the British Bombshell," Bex blushed and Macey nodded her approval.

We carried on like this for a while until Grant asked me a question which got everyone's attention.

"When are you flying out?" I paused. My eyes flickered up to Zach's, not sure if I had told him or not.

"Day after tomorrow," there was a silence. Everyone turned to Zach. He was staring at me.

"Who are you going with?" I winced on the inside. Uh oh.

"It's a solo," I said quietly. Zach's eyes flashed.

"By yourself?" He asked quietly, and I nodded.

"It's fine," Macey said suddenly, watching our little episode, "Cammie's a big girl now, she can take care of herself," there was a slightly challenging note in her voice.

"I know," he replied but he was clenching his fists.

"So any new information?" Bex asked, steering the conversation away from my solo mission.

"Just that it is probably a Circle abduction," I answered, flashing quickly to my own Circle abduction and my dad's. Seems it runs in the family.

"I'm going over to Italy to retrace her steps," I explained, "I'm pretty sure there's a base in Italy," I glanced quickly at Zach, who was staring down at his hands.

"There is," he said suddenly, looking up, "there's a base there." We stared at him but he looked like he didn't want to elaborate. I grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it gently and in return his lips flickered into a quick smile before falling back.

"Hey, Zach?" We all looked up at the sound of Bex's voice. She was biting her lip. Grant wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"We're," she gestured to her and Grant, "sorry for the way we were yesterday. We shouldn't of. None of it was your fault and I just needed someone to dump it on. So sorry," by the time she was finished, we were all staring at her a little open-mouthed. I mean, Bex and _sorry?_

"Can you say it again?" Zach asked hopefully, trying not to smirk at her. Bex glared.

"In your dreams Zachary," Bex snapped, rolling her eyes.

"And Zach," Zach looked across the table at Grant, who stared and him and offered him a small smile, "remember before you go blaming yourself like you always do, that Cammie fought for you. Maybe you weren't there but she would have done it all for you," he finished and sat back. Everyone was now gaping at him.

"What? I watch Oprah," he said defensively, before the room erupted into laughter. I glanced over at Zach, who was laughing. He turned and smiled at me before leaning over to me.

"I fought for you too," he whispered lightly in my ear. I turned and stared at him, trying to figure out what he meant. Was it on his mission? Zach smiled and squeezed my hand lightly but I could tell from his eyes he didn't want to say anymore on the matter.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from the kitchen. Bex leapt up and ran into the kitchen. We could hear her swearing loudly from the kitchen. She emerged back into the room looking sheepish.

"Who wants to go out for lunch?"

**How was that? Tell me in a review! I'd really like to know ;) I promise the next chapter will be more exciting! (: Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Zach POV**

I stretched out beside Cammie and lay down facing her. We had come home from Bex's place tired and full so we decided to skip dinner and sleep instead.

Cammie was staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. I lay next to her, admiring her profile.

"What?" Her voice cut through my thoughts and I abruptly looked away.

"Why are you looking at me?" She turned and stared back, narrowing her eyes at me. I smirked.

"Can't I admire my girlfriend?" I asked innocently. Cammie snorted and turned back but I noticed a faint pink tinge to her cheeks. I smiled. I leaned over and grabbed her hand.

"Good night Gallagher Girl."

"Good night Blackthorne Boy."

…

I woke up, again to an empty bed. This time I wasn't as worried. I figured she'd probably gone to the bathroom or something. But I called out to make sure.

"Cammie?" I waited for a reply, but nothing came back. I frowned. I got up and walked out the door.

The first thing I noticed was that it was pretty dark, so it was still very early. The second thing I noticed was that there was something in the living room. I stopped breathing. The figure stood there, in the middle of the room, back to me. I crept forward.

Suddenly a stray ray of light caught the figure and I stopped in confusion.

Cammie? Cammie was the figure standing there in the living room?

Suddenly she turned, facing me. She was still in her pyjamas, hair still tousled from sleep.

But then my blood ran cold.

There, in her hand, was a gun, and it was pointed at me.

I stopped and slowly backed to the side. The gun in her hand wouldn't shoot, I knew that. We didn't keep bullets in the house. But why would she hold it?

I looked back into the living room, watching as Cammie stood still, her gun still pointed to where I stood moments before.

But then I realised.

A careless mistake I had looked over.

A small detail that I hadn't taken in.

Her eyes were closed.

And that meant she was still dreaming.

And straight on cue, she opened her mouth into a scream.

It was a scream like none other I had ever heard. It was soft, unlike those high pitched screams that cut through the air. No, this was much worse. It sounded like she couldn't scream, something was holding her back. Her finger flew to the trigger and I threw myself at her.

"Cammie!" I shouted, my voice hoarse and loud in the silence. I tried to wrestle the gun from her but she kept fighting.

"Gallagher Girl!" I screamed at her before shoving her against the wall, a small trick I had once learnt when chasing said Gallagher Girl. Suddenly her eyes snapped open.

"Zach?" She asked weakly, her thick lashes still blinking.

"Are you ok?" I asked, my hands still on her arms.

"Yeah I think so…." She trailed off when she saw the gun in her hands. Her eyes widened.

"Don't worry," I took the gun gently from her hands and showed it to her, "no bullets," but this didn't seem to help her at all. She froze.

"Why am I in the living room Zach?" She asked quietly, not meeting my eye. I didn't answer.

"Why was I _holding a gun_?" She asked. She knew what had happened but she didn't want to register it. We stood in a silence, as I stared at her, watching as she looked down at her hands, as if she had never seen them before.

"I was sleepwalking again, wasn't I?" She asked it gently, but bluntly.

"Yes," I replied softly. She turned away.

"Has this been happening a lot Cammie?" I asked, watching her back.

"No," she said, moving towards the window, "not since Rome," we both stopped and thought back to Rome. The chaos. The discoveries. The realisations.

"What were you dreaming about Cammie?" I walked slowly towards her. She never looked from the window.

"Lucy, my field agent," I watched as the light from the moon shone off her face, illuminating it and setting alight her eyes.

"I could have stopped it you know," she carried on, still staring out the window, "I could've yelled at her. Our comms had been jammed but I could of screamed. I could have done anything to warn her, but I didn't Zach," I watched as a single tear ran down her cheek, splashing down onto shirt, "I didn't do anything."

"No you couldn't," I said quietly, standing next to her, staring alongside her out the window, "if you did anything you both would have been caught." She didn't move.

"But then Lucy could've got away," she said, eyes locked on the moon. I grabbed her hand and spun her around to me.

"Look Gallagher Girl, _look. _Think. I think you and I both know what would've happened. You would of yelled out and she would've spun around, and been shot instantly. Then you, Cammie. _You_ would have been shot next," her hand shook in mine, "and then _I_ would never be able to live with that," I whispered, staring into her eyes, her hand wrapped firmly in mine. She stared back, a tear clinging to her eyelash. I rubbed my thumb gently across her cheek, wiping away her tears but never able to wipe away her guilt. Her fears. Her dangers.

"I know," she whispered, "but it haunts me Zach, that little fact, that little hope that maybe I could of saved her, maybe she wouldn't be…" She stopped, unable to go on.

"It wasn't your fault Cammie," I said simply, gently stroking her hair, "don't keep looking in the past, Cam, because then they will never stop haunting you, because _you _let them haunt you. Let it go, Gallagher Girl, let the past go," I whispered into her ear, whispering it to myself as much as I was whispering it to her. She nodded.

"I know," she sounded stronger now, more confident, "you're right," she wiped the back of her hand across her eyes and tried to smile.

"You should be used to me being right now, I am Goode after all you know," I nudged her playfully. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going back to bed," she announced, turning towards the bedroom. I smiled and walked after her.

Suddenly she stopped and turned. And it was one of those moments when I was struck with how vulnerable she looked. How innocent. Yet I knew she was anything but. Her face was pale and her eyes rimmed red, but I knew she'd be fine in the morning. She always was.

"Thanks," she said quietly, shooting me a small smile before throwing herself onto the bed.

"Anytime, Gallagher Girl, anytime."

**Hey (: So… what do you think? Loved, liked, hated, wanted to kill? Let me know xD**

**Anyway, I uploaded my first oneshot (yay!) ****Unfair Tactics**** a few hours earlier and so if you got some spare time, go check it out! ;)**

**I'm going on Music Camp next weekend so I probably won't update. Sorry :( Somehow, homework, camp and fanfiction just don't agree. **

**Watching the Olympics anyone? Go New Zealand yeah! (: **

**Review! xD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry for not updating last week, Music Camp was really eat, sleep and music with a bit of Uno and late night sleeping with a lot of giggling and dry jokes involved xD And Without further ado, chapter 8 (:**

Chapter 8

Cammie POV

The wind blew fiercely, leaves swirling around us, the sky dark and the clouds overhead becoming heavier by the minute.

We stood in silence, watching all this while standing in a small area, a patch of green standing out among the rest.

I stood as tears rolled down my cheeks, staring at the headstone that read:

_**Lucy Camden  
1987, May 3**__**rd**__** – 2011, December 17**__**th**__**  
May your spirits soar and your laugh be heard again  
You will never be forgotten.**_

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and I turned my head into a familiar chest, my tears staining his white shirt.

I waited for some words of comfort, but he knew me too well. 

He knew all I needed was to get it out, just a silence where I could cry and not stop until I ran out of tears.

When I finally wiped away my last tear, Zach squeezed my shoulder gently. I smiled watery in return.

I knelt down and placed a red rose gently in front of her grave, pressing my fingers to my lips before touching the headstone lightly.

"Why a rose?" Zach asked softly. I smiled. I thought back to all those night time chats, the nights where we'd stay up until 2 in the morning, eating ice-cream and chocolate by the boxes, talking and laughing.

"She was waiting for that special someone," I smiled at Zach, "and that was part of her dream person. A single rose for that perfect first date," a tear rolled down my cheek before splashing onto the grass.

"She was special, you know?" I continued, a small smile spreading across my lips, "she'd be the happiest person I knew who'd be the goofiest and clumsiest out of all of us then on the field she'd be the person I'd hand my life to without a thought, then she'd come home and buy box loads of ice-cream and have ice-cream eating competitions," I grinned at the patch of green grass, which swayed gently, smiling along with me.

"She was one of CIA's newest superstars, she was our standout agent," my voice ringed with pride as I tried not to break down again.

"She was so amazing," I whispered, an image of Lucy laughing while eating our chocolate ice-cream lingered in my mind.

"I know," Zach murmured, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"She was only 24," I whispered, a single tear running down my cheek, "and she's gone now," Zach's arm clutched me tighter as I stared at the sky.

"Let's go," I croaked hoarsely, knowing that we had been out here for over an hour, "it's time to move on." I gave the headstone one last look, one last sad smile before turning and walking away, leaving my doubts behind.

…

"Thanks, Zach," I glanced over the small table between us at the small café we'd been to so many times.

"For what?" He sounded bitter, almost angry, "I wasn't even there for you when you needed me," he ran his hand angrily through his hair, "I wasn't there." I reached for his hand under the table.

"But you were Zach," I gave his hand a small squeeze and a sad smile, "I did need you just then, and you _were_ there Zach, and I don't care about anything else," he gave me a small smile in return.

"I think that visit really helped," I said slowly, "I feel better," and I did. The heavy feeling on my heart had disappeared and the lingering question mark in my mind was gone.

"I can tell," Zach said quietly, raising those green eyes towards mine, "you seem happier now, more stronger," I smiled.

"I hadn't gone back since the funeral," I stared past Zach at the buildings behind him, the people roaming around, "I was always so convinced that if I went there it'll only make things worse."

Zach's eyes flickered a little, as I turned back to him.

"Facing our fears huh?" he asked quietly, as I nodded but silently mulling over him 'our'.

"Yeah." I stared at Zach who had suddenly began to stare at something behind me, his face scrunched up in concentration.

"What?" I asked curiously. He turned his eyes to mine.

"Nothing," he replied with a smile. I didn't believe him, but I trusted him. I dropped it.

Suddenly my phone went off.

"Hello?" I said into my phone, conscious that Zach was staring at the phone in my hand.

"Good Afternoon Miss Morgan," a deep voice replied. I slapped myself in the head. Zach raised his eyebrow.

"Director," I replied. Zach's eyebrows shot up higher.

"Are you coming in for your debrief this afternoon?" his voice ringed in my ears, as I flickered my glance to Zach.

"Er… Yeah," I said, twirling a piece of hair around my finger, "I'll come in immediately," I watched as Zach shifted in his chair.

"Good," the Director replied before adding, "a good afternoon to you Miss Morgan." He hung up.

I stared up from my phone to Zach.

"I've got a debrief now," I said quietly, "for the mission tomorrow," I added seeing his unasked question.

"Oh," he said, nodding, his face void of any emotions, "let's go then."

…

"Ok, I understand," I called over my shoulder to the Director, "have a good afternoon sir," I was about to walk out door when suddenly I was stopped.

"Wait, Miss Morgan," I turned and looked back to see the Director lifting his eyes from his screen, his eyes penetrating mine.

"Good luck Miss Morgan," he added softly. I blinked and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you." And with that I slipped out of his office.

As I walked back to the waiting area (for agents only of course), I pondered his last comment. In the past 5 years at the Agency, I had never heard the Director utter those words to me. It was something he did just did not do.

But he did.

I was still wondering about this when I walked into the waiting area. I looked up and stopped.

Zach wasn't there.

I frowned and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi there, what can I help you with?" I gave the receptionist a small smile.

"I was just wondering if you saw a man here before, tall and dark haired, waiting?" The receptionist thought about it, her eyes thoughtful.

"Oh yes, I remember," she said suddenly, breaking into a smile, "was he the gentleman who walked in with you?"

"Yes, I was just wondering, where did he go?"

"He went that way," the receptionist pointed over my shoulder, "oh and here he comes now!" I turned to see Zach walk through the door I had walked through just moments earlier.

"Ok, thanks so much," I smiled at the receptionist who just waved her hand with a big smile.

"Anytime sweetie," and with one last smile, she turned back to her computer.

"All done?" Zach asked, walking towards me.

"Yup, all sorted," I replied, walking towards the exit.

"So what's the plan?" I felt Zach's gaze pounding through my head, as I turned slightly to look at him.

"I fly out late tomorrow morning, and retrace Abby's steps. She had made a call-in in Rome so I'm just gonna look around there for a while." I bit my lip at the prospect of facing Rome again.

"Oh," he said simply, still staring at me with those eyes.

"So," I said, abruptly changing the subject, "what were you doing back there?" Zach's hand in mine twitched slightly, such a slight movement that I almost didn't pick up.

"Just to meet someone over the last mission," he answered casually but something was off. I gave him a look. He pretended not to notice.

"No really, what were you doing?" Zach gave me one of his cryptic lopsided smiles.

"Just meeting someone," he answered before dragging me into the sun, not allowing me to say anything else.

"Come on, I got something planned."

**I had major writer's block this week, I really was not sure how this was going to work. Was it ok? Let me know in a review xD**

**I'm probably going to wrap up this story in about 2-3 chapters, but I'm already planning out a sequel if anyone is interested (:**

**The Olympics are almost over! New Zealand did great this year, 5 golds and 13 overall, pretty good considering we have about the population of Sydney in the whole country. Yeah Kiwis! **

**Review! Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahhhh…. I'm back! Sorry for the two week delay for this chapter… I really was just struck dumb with writer's block. Urgh. But anyway, I'm back now and here's chapter 9! **

**Enjoy (: **

Chapter 9

Cammie POV

I glanced down at our joined hands, his hand warm and soft in mine. I watched as he walked with a purpose, a destination. But something was off. He was deep in thought, anyone could tell. His eyes were unfocused, his forehead scrunched up in thought.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, watching as Zach blinked quickly and glanced over.

"It's a surprise," he smirked, "if I told you, it'll defeat the purpose of a _surprise._" I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him. His smirk widened.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were doing back there?" I asked casually, still wondering over his 'meeting' with someone.

"Yeah," he answered absentmindedly. I skidded to a stop.

"Yeah?" I repeated incredulously, giving him a doubtful stare.

"Yes, but not now," he said, pulling me along, "later." I sighed. Zach.

"Fine then, what's in the basket?" I glared at the basket held firmly in his right hand.

"It's a surprise Cammie, are you familiar with the concept?" He replied with a shake of his head, "jeez Gallagher Girl, persistent aren't you?"

"What did you expect?" I snapped back playfully.

"Oh nothing less," he gave me a small lopsided smile which evoked a smile of my own, "you are after all, a Gallagher Girl."

"Could I remind you that you could, technically speaking, be called a Gallagher Boy? You know, after spending Senior year at Gallagher?" I teased, swinging our entwined hands up and down.

"Hmm…. I think Zachary Goode sounds better," he playfully nudged me with his shoulder, "or Blackthorne Boy. Gallagher Boy just doesn't have that ring to it." I snorted.

"Here," Zach paused and pointed to the piece to the park in front of us. He stopped and pulled out a blanket from the basket before spreading it out on the grass and falling onto it.

"Well, come on," he called impatiently from his seat on the blanket, "sit down."

"A blanket? I was expecting more," I prodded him playfully.

"Don't worry there's more," he grinned excitedly and pulled out a bag, "food." I looked at the expression on his face and burst out laughing.

"A picnic!" I lay down beside him and stared up at the sky. It was that time of day when the world seemed to be stuck between night and day, a dark sky streaked with fiery strands of red while the first stars began to appear, twinkling in and out of existence.

I turned my head towards Zach and noticed him staring at me. His stare penetrated my eyes, his green eyes once again looking straight through me.

I watched as he continued to stare, his eyes thoughtful as he absentmindedly played with the ends of my hair.

"What? What are you thinking about?" I asked gently, watching as he continued to fiddle with my hair. Suddenly he stopped and lay down, staring at the sky and pulling me down beside him.

"Remember that day when we were at that little café, before my mission? Remember when my phone went off and I answered?" He asked, his arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Well that's when I started putting together the mission." I waited for him to carry on, as he never moved his eyes from the stars above us.

"That phone call, was from an old Circle member who was undercover for the CIA. He had just come back and heard some news. Some news that my dad was alive and somewhere out there." He paused. I listened intently, Zach never talked about his dad much, I barely knew anything about him, and I was beginning to think that Zach didn't know much either.

"I didn't know my dad, my mom mentioned him a few times, but that was it. But everyone wishes for a dad right? I needed to know, at least who he was," he spoke softly.

"So I started to meet up with this agent and soon I had gathered enough information to realise that my dad was against the circle and left, but he already knew too much information so the Circle was after him too."

"But then the agent told me that there were rumours, that there were whispers that a certain man was supposedly seen around Germany, Italy, France; all over Europe." He stopped and took a breath.

"And they said it could be my dad." Zach suddenly turned and stared piercingly at me.

"So I organised a solo mission, the Director was reluctant at first, but he came around. It was tearing at me, Cam, I was torn between staying with _you_ and looking for a dad who I had never seen before.

But I knew. I knew I had to try, just try to look for him. And so I left. It was so hard to leave Cam, I knew right from the beginning that it was never going to be easy. I just travelled through Europe mostly, stopping here and there, asking around and investigating around old Circle bases. Then I stumbled across one in Rome and soon I was chased by every Circle agent left in Europe. Then I heard it, while I was lying there, in the bushes, in the shadows. The agents were laughing, talking about how I was just like my father. And how I'd end up dead, soon enough. _Just like him_. And that was it. I came home a few weeks later, and well, you know the story from there." He stopped and turned back to the sky, his voice soft.

"And that's why I can't help but blame myself every time I think you getting hurt in the past few months. You were here while I was off in Europe on a mission which just led to disappointment." He finished softly, biting his lip.

"Hey," I said bluntly, not even pretending to be gentle, "_stop_ it with your, oh my god, I wasn't here and Cammie could've died thing! Because you were doing something you needed to do, and you're here now anyway. You needed to have gone on that mission Zach, otherwise you would have spent your whole life thinking about those little rumours, those little whispers. And anyway, you make it seem as though I'm helpless, and that I can't look after myself!" I grasped his hand gently and tried to brighten up the mood.

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl, that is something _I_ would ever readily assume about you," he replied dryly, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Are- are you happier now that you," I struggled for the words, "know about your dad?" Zach pondered the question silently.

"Not exactly happier, but I… understand. It doesn't press at me every minute of every day. Now I just feel sad whenever I think about it, but I guess that's better than false hope, right?" His voice was bitter but unsure. I laced my fingers through his.

"When my dad was reported missing, I was out of my mind. I could never get it that he was probably _dead_. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. I tried to tell myself that he could be dead, so the fall, the news wouldn't shock me too much, but I just wouldn't believe it. And then I did find out…" My voice trailed off softly.

"It's better now, you know? After the initial shock of it all, I think I get it now. I get sad once in a while, but I know that he's up there somewhere, sitting up there eating candyfloss and staring down at us," I finished with a small smile.

"Yeah," Zach squeezed my hand gently.

"Cammie," he said suddenly, turning to stare at me, "I did something I shouldn't have today."

I frowned at him.

"You know how I came out after you when you were looking for me at the reception?" I nodded quickly, as I stared, curiously at him.

"Yeah, well, I was talking to your mission handler," I nodded again, taking this in.

"And I convinced him to let me join your mission." My mouth fell open.

"_Convinced_ him to let you join?" I arched an eyebrow at him while my heart beat quickly.

"Yeah… I may have added something in there about you agreeing…" he added quickly, flashing a sheepish smile.

I slugged him in the arm.

"First off, Gallagher Girl, _oww_. That hurt," he pretended to wince and rubbed his arm melodramatically, I rolled my eyes, "and second, do you know how I'd _feel_ if something happened to you on this mission and I wasn't there for you?" I tried to interrupt but he just cut me off.

"I need to be there Cam, I need to be there to hold your hand when you have nightmares, I need to be there to have your back, to protect you. I can't not be there for you again Cam. I can't." His voice was calm, but his eyes were pleading.

"Even though I'm kinda angry that you _convinced_ my mission handler to let you join in," I rolled my eyes, "I really want you there too." My voice dropped softly.

I thought about how Zach was always there for me, always a shoulder to cry on. I knew that I could hand him my life without a second thought, and I knew that he'd always be there for me.

And I knew I needed someone there when we get to Rome, to deal with the memories, to deal with the outcome.

"Anyway, we work better together right?" I nudged him playfully and he grinned back.

"Yeah, we do."

**Yeah… I wasn't too happy with the ending… or the chapter in general. This is the second to last chapter for this story, the next is gonna be the last but I'm pretty sure a sequel is gonna happen (: **

**By the way, anyone catch Taylor Swift's new music video that came out yesterday? I loveddd it! So funny (: It was all shot with ONE camera and ONE scene… Imagine 5 costume changes in like 4 minutes. Intense. xD LOVE the new song too! Go Taylor 3**

**Ahh… and one last thing (: I watched the Avengers a week or two back and now I lovee it (: It's so good (: I was particularly taken with the Clint/Natasha, Hawkeye/Black Widow pairing and well, I had an idea xD So basically, ive got a one-shot that im posting after this called **_**Worth the Risk**_** so go check it out if you want! (:**

**Reviews are lovedddd (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey (: Well, this is it. The last chapter. Wow. (: Thanks to everyone whose read, reviewed, followed or favourite this; it really made my day, well my term really, and it's amazing that this story has gotten so much feedback, so thanks (:**

**There will be a longer AN at the bottom but for now… enjoy the last chapter of **_**Happenings (:**_

Chapter 10

Zach POV

I watched from the side, watching as Cammie hugged Bex and Macey fiercely, tears threatening to spill from their eyes. Liz was already sniffing and wiping her eyes, leaning into Jonas who whispered reassuring in her ear. Cammie turned to Liz and threw her arms around her, while Jonas stood on the side, awkwardly shuffling as Cammie and Liz hugged.

"Zach?" I turned to Macey who had suddenly appeared at my side.

"Look after her ok? I know you will but, still, whatever she tells you, everyone needs someone sometimes," Macey said softly, watching with a small smile the human bundle where Bex had joined in the already massive hug.

"I know," I answered, watching the flash of her perfect brown hair in the sun, next to the soft blonde and curly dark brown beside her.

"And one more thing…" Macey trailed off, biting her lip. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"When you're over there, keep an eye out for Preston. I haven't heard from him for a bit," she admitted, "I'm starting to get worried." I nodded.

"Of course," I replied honestly, watching as her blue eyes cleared a little.

"Thanks Zach," she said with a smile. I offered her a small smile in return. She turned to join the girls.

"Hey Zach?" I looked up at her, "she's lucky to have you, you know?" And with that Macey McHenry turned and walked away.

I smiled.

"Zach!" I turned, only to see a grinning Grant waving by Jonas, "come here!" I walk over smiling.

He grabbed me in a great big bear hug, squeezing me tightly. I tried not to wince.

"Stay safe, and keep Cammie out of trouble ok?" He said, eyes twinkling mischievously, saying it loudly enough just so Cammie could hear it.

She turned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah," I answered, laughing.

"And bring Abby back ok? We need her," he added, squeezing my hand gently.

"Hey Zach," I turned to Jonas who stood next to Grant, "if you ever need any, uh, technical help, me and Liz will be in London, so just give us a ring," he said before wrapping an arm around mine, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Yeah, thanks Jonas," I said with a smile. I had been doing that a lot lately. Smiling.

An announcement came across the speaker for our plane.

"Go get 'em Zach," Grant said quietly as we walked over to the girls. Cammie smiled at me and walked over to my side, sliding an arm around my waist. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly.

"So this is it," Cammie said softly, looking over at me.

"Yeah, this is it," I repeated, looking over to the departures gate.

"Look after her Zach," Bex said while hugging Cammie. Cammie scowled.

"Why does everyone say I need to be looked after?" She demanded half-heartedly. Everyone smiled.

Slowly, one by one, they drifted off to the side.

We walked towards the departure gate, and in my mind, I couldn't help but realise that this was terribly similar to my own departure 6 months ago.

Except now I am not alone.

I looked over at Cammie.

"Ready?"

"Ready." She looked determined. She was ready, she'd always had been.

We weren't scared or frightened, we were not afraid of what would happen.

We were together, after all.

**Wow. It's over. Something like, a term, 11 weeks, ago I started this story, and it's finished (: I hope you like it, those of you who have been keeping up with this story, the ending was kind of hard, it's a little cheesy but… oh well (: **

**Ok, so I do have a plan for a sequel for this. When I say 'plan' I basically mean, I'm probably going to write a sequel. I probably won't start on it for a while, I'm going to focus on oneshots for both the Gallagher fandom and the Avengers fandom, my new found obsession. **

**So, once again, I have to thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following, favouriting this story, it really means a lot to me, so thanks so much (: **

**Just a little goal. I'm really hoping for the reviews to hit 100 if possible. Right now its at 94, so 6 more guys! It would really mean a lot, to finish a story with a 3 digit number of review (: **

**By the way, the Band nationals were held at a place called the Gallagher Academy for Performing Arts. If you cross out the Performing Arts, you could say I went to the Gallagher Academy for a day. Which is **_**really**_** awesome if you ask me (: Officially a Gallagher Girl now ;)**

**Thanks for reading guys and review! (:**


End file.
